Strawgoh
by niph
Summary: « StrawgoH, miroir d’Hogwarts », ou « La vie quotidienne d’élèves insignifiants ». Le tout, autour d’Harry Potter


Résumé : « StrawgoH, miroir d'Hogwarts », ou « La vie quotidienne d'élèves insignifiants ». Le tout, autour d'Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Fic miroir de l'histoire officielle, donc les événements m'appartiennent d'une façon inversement proportionnelle à la quantité de personnages qui eux non plus ne m'appartiennent pas. (pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?)

Spoiler : Prend en compte le tome 6. (à noter, le titre marque l'année durant laquelle se déroule le chapitre. Ne pas oublier que Harry Potter est né en 1980.)

**StrawgoH**

9 Gui…rlandes de Noël 6

Aujourd'hui, …

Aujourd'hui, Lara allait attraper l'Élu.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il arrivait à lui échapper. Une semaine que le gui avait été suspendu un peu partout dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts à l'occasion de Noël, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à le piéger. Elle avait beau essayer de le poursuivre partout, il semblait réussir à échapper aux regards de tous. _« Il connaît mieux le château que n'importe qui ici ! Même mieux qu'Argus Filch ! »_

En effet, elle s'était malencontreusement retrouvée à plusieurs reprises perdue dans le château après avoir poursuivit le célèbre Gryffindor et avait manqué plusieurs cours, arrivant en retard sans réelles excuses valables. Lara n'osait même pas imaginer quelles sortes d'excuses elle aurait pu sortir mais « Excusez-moi mais j'essayais d'attraper Harry Potter sous le gui, Professeur. » n'aurait peut-être pas fait l'affaire.

Elle enrageait. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive, et elle y arriverait. Sinon l'occasion serait passée et elle n'osait imaginer quand se présenterait la suivante.

Ce fut déterminée qu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Hufflepuffs et retrouva ses amies qui l'attendaient pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner.

'Ah ouais ? C'est dingue ! J'avais jamais remarqué que Franck et Olivia sortaient ensemble ! T'es sérieuse ?'

'Mais oui j'te jure !'

'Franchement !'

'Bon okay, j'avouue qu'ils vont pas trop bien ensemble mais bon, c'est leur choix okay ?'

'Surtout qu'il est pas si mignon Franck ! Imagine, sortir avec un type qui la donne pas trop ça fait d'un genre…pas vrai Lara ?'

'Uh uh'

En fait Lara n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle avait prit l'habitude, et c'était devenu un réflexe, de répondre par oui ou par non suivant le ton qu'employaient ses copines pour lui parler. Leurs conversations étaient de moins en moins intéressantes. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait misé sa cible sur Lui.

'Parce que, ouaaais il est gentil mais vraiment quoi…'

Elle était occupée à rêvasser, levant parfois la tête, scrutant le plafond. Le gui n'était pas suspendu n'importe où, sinon, elle l'aurait eu depuis longtemps son trésor.

'Oh et t'as vu ce Ravenclaw de septième ?'

_« Oh tiens, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ce bouquet-là… »_

'Celui qui s'est fait une nouvelle coupe ?'

« Ah mais non, Harry ne passera pas par là aujourd'hui, et puis il ne prend plus les cours de divination cette année… »

'Non je parle pas de lui ! Il est trop bête. Non je parle de l'autre là… tu sais, le type là, le garçon de Ravenclaw, celui qui est toujours comme ça là… tu vois ?'

Son regard se posa sur un groupe de filles de quatrième très excitées, occupées à parler en montrant le gui du doigt. L'une d'entre elle, paraît-il, avait déjà fait des avances à Harry… et il avait répondu. Romilda Vane qu'elle s'appelait. _« Et ça.. tu vas le payer ma jolie. »_ Pfff... elle n'était même pas jolie en fait. Ses yeux étaient trop grands et trop noirs, et puis ses cheveux étaient trop longs et … _« et elle les a sûrement teinté en noirs à la façon moldue parce que c'est mal fait et qu'à des endroits on voit encore un peu de brun foncé et que c'était simplement pour être assortis à ses yeux ! »_ Et puis elle devrait faire un régime. _« Tss… son menton proéminent doit s'être formé au bout de nuits et de nuits où elle rêvait qu'elle embrassait mon Harry. »_ Et… et puis c'était qu'une rumeur ! Harry ne se serait jamais rabaissé à ce point là. C'est l'Élu, _« et il est pour moi. »_

'Ooooh ! ah oui ! Lui !'

Bon, quels étaient les cours d'aujourd'hui… Potion, Défense contre les forces du mal, Sortilèges. C'était tout ? Ah non, il y avait après ça… oh. Divination…Peut-être qu'après le cours de potions ?

'Ouii ! Celui qui a une petite barbichette !'

Oui ce serait parfait ; double potion et pendant ce temps là, les Gryffindor ont Sortilèges, puis cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le groupe de Lara les croisera d'office en allant de l'un à l'autre ! Mais…

'Ah … non… ah siiiiiiii !'

_« Mon petit Harry va faire le tour par le couloir de l'Elfe Touffu. Petit malin, tu évites toujours le gui… » _

'Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! La petite barbichette lui donne un air tellement plus mieux ! Plus mature !'

« …je vais faire un détour et l'attendre à l'angle du grand couloir, et hop ! Quand tu reviendra, ce sera en plei… »

'Pas vrai Lara ?'

Uh ? 'Ouais…'

Elles entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, déjà bondée et essayèrent de s'écraser dans les espaces restants entre les différents groupes d'élèves.

'Oh mon dieu…'

Lara qui cherchait une tignasse de cheveux noirs en bataille parmi la mer de tête de l'autre coté de la salle se retourna, la cuiller à mi-chemin de sa bouche, et regarda un petit garçon de sa table. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, se souvenant juste qu'il était en troisième année. Cheveux blonds, taches de rousseur et un nez écrasé. Rien de particulier. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Tom ? Tommy ?

Elle n'était pas la seule à s'être figée et à présent, tous ceux qui avaient entendu l'exclamation murmurée s'étaient tut et regardaient à présent le petit Tommy _« C'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelait ? »_ qui tenait devant lui un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Bientôt, ce fut toute l'attention de la table qui se concentrait sur lui, entraînant ensuite l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

'Andrew, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

Ah voilà, il s'appelait Andrew. Andrew Tomson alors.

'Il y a quelqu'un que tu connais qui apparaît dans la Gazette ?'

Le garçon leva des yeux larmoyants vers son ami qui lui parlait et murmura quelque chose inaudible aux oreilles de Lara qui pourtant se trouvait à deux places de lui.

'Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il ?' demanda le professeur McGonagall qui s'était approchée et qui se tenait à présent derrière Andrew, une main sur son épaule.

'Euh… et bien…', commença l'ami d'Andrew en balbutiant,' je crois que c'est le petit-fils du cousin germain par alliance de son arrière grand-père du coté de l'oncle de son père qui s'est … fait…'

'Oh, je suis vraiment désolée pour vous de perdre un être … cher, Hager, mais… c'est la guerre.'

Ah, voilà… Andrew Hager.

'Non, en fait c'est la fille de son collègue de travail…', corrigea Andrew.

Après quelques paroles compatissantes, et une proposition de retourner chez lui s'il le voulait (qu'Andrew refusa, les lèvres tremblantes), McGonagall retourna à la table des professeurs. Personne ne parla, respectant un moment de silence pour Andrew. Ou peut-être plutôt pour essayer de situer la victime dans son arbre généalogique.

* * *

Après le repas, Lara sortit hors de la Grande Salle les pieds traînants. Elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver Harry, ne serais-ce du regard. _« J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade… pas aujourd'hui ! » _Mais à ce moment, elle le vit courir dans la Grande salle. _« Ouf… il a du simplement oublier de se lever. »_

Jamais il ne lui serait arrivé de penser que c'était pour l'éviter, elle, qu'il s'était arrangé pour arriver en retard. Discrète comme elle l'avait été toute cette semaine…

Pendant le cours de potion, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir d'ennui. C'était bien loin des premiers cours où Professeur Slughorn essayait de mettre de l'ambiance pour bien démarrer l'année. Il semblerait qu'il avait fait le coup dans chaque classe, et que chez les sixièmes années, il y avait eu un concours. Le gagnant remportait une potion mais Lara ne se souvenait plus de ses particularités. Elle ne les avait pas clairement compris au départ non plus. Ce devait être une sacrée potion…Et c'était Harry qui l'avait remportée bien sûr. _« Peut-être un élixir d'amour ? »_ Non, elle n'allait pas avoir Harry avec un élixir. Elle utiliserait tous ses atouts pour y arriver, et elle allait y arriver ! Elle était belle, jeune, intelligente, … elle avait tout pour plaire ! Et puis elle était une Hufflepuff, et ce n'était pas rien ! Cédric Diggory en était un et c'était lui qui avait été élu pour représenter Hogwarts deux années auparavant ! Lui et Harry. Hufflepuff, et Gryffindor.

'Voyons, ce n'est pas du tout ça, mademoiselle Few !'

Lara sursauta. Dans sa rêverie, elle avait oublié le cours et à présent tout le monde la regardait. En temps normal ça aurait pu passer mais il n'y avait pas que des Hufflepuff ; le double cours de potion se déroulait avec la classe des Ravenclaws. Se sentant rougir, elle leva les yeux vers le professeur Slughorn et fit son plus beau sourire coupable. Son chaudron dégageait une fumée épaisse qui l'empêchait de voir que les chaudrons des autres élèves, eux, étaient d'un vert opaque et que le sien, d'un mauve translucide, laissait voir des ingrédients mal mélangés.

'La racine de mandragore était à mettre avant les cristaux de flatulence !'

'Je suis désolée professeur.'

'Cela ne suffira pas jeune fille. Ce n'est pas la première fois et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner une détention.' Jetant un regard autour de lui, il ajouta : 'Nous en reparlerons après la fin du cours. En attendant, essayez d'être plus attentive. Dix points de moins pour Hufflepuff.'

Lara fit des efforts surhumains pour améliorer sa potion durant le reste du cours, jugeant qu'elle s'était suffisamment faite remarquer pour aujourd'hui. Il semblerait qu'elle y soit arrivée car elle put comparer les couleurs des mixtures à la fin du cours et les trouva _« ...ma foi, fort proches. »_

'Vous êtes bien douée ma petite mais j'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps vous n'accordiez plus beaucoup de votre attention au cours.'

Dans sa honte, Lara ne regardait plus que le plancher depuis qu'on l'avait sortie de sa rêverie. Le plancher, et son chaudron aussi, évidemment. Si on lui demandait la raison pour laquelle elle était si distraite, elle se sentait capable de mentir mais répugnait toujours à le faire. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination. Improviser sans imagination ne donnait rien de très bon, peu importe que l'on soit bonne actrice ou pas.

'Je sais, professeur. Je suis désolée professeur.'

'Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut être désolée, mais à vos notes et aux points que vous faites perdre à votre maison. Je vous demanderai de faire des efforts.'

'Oui, professeur.'

'Vous ne faites pas vraiment prestige à votre oncle, Galus, qui était pourtant l'un de mes meilleurs élèves.'

Lara osa lever les yeux vers son professeur.

'Je me souviens que parfois lui aussi était dans la lune. Peut-être que cela est du aux gênes après tout… En tous cas, il a toujours été excellent en potion. Après tout, vous aussi vous l'êtes quand vous vous appliquez. Un jour, il avait décidé de ne pas faire la potion demandée au cours. Les effets étaient presque les mêmes mais avec une … surprise à retardement. Ingénieux je dois le dire. Ingénieux mais pas sérieux. Nous avons du tout nettoyer après. Heureusement, je crois qu'il n'a pas donné sa… recette magique à tout le monde. Ce ne devait pas être la si bonne expérience à laquelle il s'attendait. Au fait comment va-t-il ? Toujours à tourner autour du monde ? Quel était le dernier pays en date ? L'Inde ?'

'Euh, je crois.'

A vrai dire, Lara ne savait pas vraiment grand chose à propos de son oncle. Elle savait juste qu'il voyageait à travers le monde pour tenter de découvrir le remède absolu contre euh…hum, pour tenter de découvrir un remède absolu.

Professeur Slughorn continuait à parler mais Lara n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter, elle se contentait de hocher la tête quand cela lui semblait utile. Cela semblait contenter son professeur qui continuait de se rappeler de « ce très bon élève ». Au bout d'un moment, Lara se rendit compte que tous les élèves étaient déjà partis depuis bien longtemps et que si son professeur de potion ne la lâchait pas bientôt, elle pourrait dire au revoir à sa chance de coincer Harry Potter sous le gui. Elle interrompit le vieux professeur alors que celui-ci lui renouvelait pour la ixième fois la proposition de venir à sa fête privée de Noël.

'Excusez-moi, Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois absolument y aller sinon j'arriverai en retard pour mon prochain cours…'

'Oh …oui, c'est vrai. Et bien… réfléchissez-y !'

Réfléchir à quoi ?

* * *

Lara prit à peine le temps de fermer correctement la porte de sa salle de classe. Elle fila à toute allure vers son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que le Professeur Snape les aurait retenu un petit peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'appréciait pas l'Élu, et qu'il lui arrivait souvent de le retenir joyeusement après les cours pour fixer une détention. Cela avait commencé déjà au premier cours de l'année pour une remarque qui aurait, semblerait-il, été bien placée de la part du Gryffindor. C'était bien misérable, mais c'était ainsi. 

Lara avait courut si vite qu'un de ses manuels tomba à terre. Elle avait déjà fait une dizaine de mètres avant que le bruit n'ai pu déclencher la pensée que si elle faisait tomber son livre et qu'elle ne le récupérait pas, il serait considéré comme perdu. Elle fit demi-tour, récupéra son livre et en se relevant, elle vit que quelqu'un d'autre approchait dans le couloir. Draco Malfoy accompagné de deux petites filles de premières. _« De plus en plus petits… »_. Que faisait-ils là, alors qu'ils devaient être en cours ? Et ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de vouloir arriver à l'heure…

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'escalier du septième étage, mais Lara avait difficile à attendre qu'ils aient disparu de vue pour reprendre sa course. Courir ainsi devant un Slytherin,… et devant Draco Malefoy en particulier, tiendrait vraiment à l'humiliation. Et puis elle aurait aimé une pause bien sûr, car elle était exténuée, mais elle était tellement surexcitée qu'elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Harry. Elle reprit sa course, entendant un petit ricanement dans son dos. _« Je m'en fous… je m'en fous… je m'en fous… »_ Mais elle se sentait quand même humiliée._ « Je m'en fous… je… Harry ! pense à Harry ! Harry… Harry… Harry… »_.

Ce fut sans autre pensée qu'elle arriva à l'intersection où elle avait compté surprendre Harry. _« Il ne sera plus là… »_ Mais oh, comble de l'extase, elle entendit des pas. _« Qui d'autre emprunterait ce couloir ? Maintenant ? À cette heure ?… zut. Argus Filch.» _Mais Lara entendait encore au loin la clameur des autres élèves. Oui, peut-être que c'était lui. Ç'aurait été bête d'avoir fait tout ça pour faire demi-tour alors que Harry était là, à l'attendre sous le gui…Lara se força quand même à jeter un regard pour vérifier. Et si c'était Argus Filch ? Elle faillit faire demi-tour.

Ç'aurait été bête.

Il était là, et avançait tête baissée, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

Lara se cacha vite et attendit qu'il arrive le plus près possible du gui. Avec un peu de chance, prit dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il prendrait du temps à se rendre compte des choses, et dans quelle chanceuse situation il allait se trouver. Malheureusement pour Lara, il leva la tête à l'intersection, juste au moment où celle-ci allait lui sauter dessus. Il balaya le couloir des yeux, d'un air alerte et son regard, ses magnifiques yeux verts tombèrent sur le visage de Lara. Il sursauta et sur son visage apparut une expression de peur intense alors qu'il se plaquait contre le mur d'en face. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui fait si peur ? »,_ se demanda Lara.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et avança vers lui. Mais elle venait à peine de faire son premier pas qu'un éclair de lumière la frappa et ses pieds se dérobèrent sous elle. Levant les yeux vers son prince charmant, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il avançait vers elle.

Mais ce moment de bonheur passa lorsqu'il l'enjamba à toute allure et se mit à courir vers l'escalier principal.

Lara resta à terre, interdite. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Peut-être avait-il vu quelqu'un dans le couloir et ne voulait pas qu'on le voie, lui et Lara, sous le gui… Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses pieds se dérobaient toujours sous elle. Un sort de jambencoton ? Pourtant rien ne l'a alertée qu'il y aurait eu un sort, personne n'a prononcé l'incantation..._ « À moins que… »_ Serais-ce Harry ? Car il savait que s'il partait en lui laissant ses facultés motrices, elle le suivrait et aurait insisté pour recevoir ce baiser tant mérité ? Oui ce devait être lui, il n'y a que lui qui peut être si doué, vraiment… lancer des sorts sans rien dire. Jusque là, Lara n'avait vu que les professeurs et les adultes faire cela. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'il était l'Élu, celui dont parle la prophétie, qu'il était si doué…

Lara essaya le contre sort du jambencoton et se retrouva bientôt sur ses deux pieds, avec pour seul souvenir de cet incident une douleur atroce à ses fesses et une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

'Et bien, il semblerait que Mademoiselle Few se trouve suffisamment douée que pour pouvoir rater le début d'un cours et n'en avoir aucune séquelle par la suite. Vingts points de moins pour Hufflepuff.' 

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour… _« Si, mais ça ne l'est pas encore ! »_ ah, oui… Harry.

Lara courut s'asseoir à l'arrière de la classe pendant que le professeur Snape continuait son cours.

'Comme je le disais avant que Few n'arrive, nous allons commencer à étudier les sortilèges impardonnables. Vous devez normalement les avoir vus l'année passée mais comme vous le savez tous, nous vivons des temps durs, et le savoir théorique que vous a transmit le professeur Umbridge n'est pas un bagage suffisant. J'ai enfin reçu la permission du Ministre Scrimgeour pour vous entraîner à résister à l'un de ces trois sorts. Quelqu'un peut-il me les rappeler ?'

Quelques élèves levèrent la main mais Snape les ignora.

'Mademoiselle Few, vous devez pouvoir me dire quels sont ces sorts si vous les connaissez si bien.'

Lara avait sursauté lorsqu'il l'avait mentionnée. Fouillant dans sa mémoire pleine de Harry et de Potter elle commença à réciter : 'Le premier est le sortilège de l'_Imperium_. Il permet de contrôler l'envoûté. Le second est le sortilège _Doloris_, il provoque une terrible douleur. Le dernier est le sortilège de la mort, _Avada Kedavra_.'

Toute la classe frissonna à la mention du dernier sort. Le souvenir de la mort de Diggory moins de deux années auparavant était encore tout frais, et la perte avait été dure, d'autant plus qu'il était de la maison. Snape quant à lui faisait une mauvaise tête à l'adresse de Lara, qui l'avait échappé de justesse, mais pas pour longtemps à ce qu'il semblerait.

'Bien. Vous déduirez donc que nous nous entraînerons à résister au sort de l'Imperium. Pour la théorie que vous êtes sensés connaître, je veux un travail d'un rouleau par sort pour le prochain cours. Ainsi nous pouvons commencer tout de suite le coté pratique du cours.'

Jusque là, Lara n'avait pas remarqué que Snape avait fait un peu de place à l'avant de la classe.

'Pour commencer, nous allons voir si Mademoiselle Few s'en sort aussi bien coté pratique que théorique. Venez ici.'

Se levant avec difficultés, Lara se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, pestant intérieurement contre le professeur.

À la fin du cours, et après avoir fait perdre encore une dizaine de points à sa maison, Lara se dirigea avec difficulté vers la Grande salle pour satisfaire son estomac. Ça faisait mal de sauter dans tous les sens, de faire des culbutes et des mouvements que sa souplesse habituelle lui aurait formellement empêché de faire.

Elle mangea sans beaucoup d'appétit pourtant. Elle ne cessait de repasser en tête ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Elle avait faillit y arriver. Presque. Et lui, il l'avait enjambée. Sans même jeter un regard en arrière… _« Arrête de penser comme ça sinon tu finira par croire qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il ne veut vraiment pas de toi ! »_ Ainsi, elle essaya pendant le reste du repas de suivre la conversation de ses amies, toujours au sujet du même Ravenclaw.

* * *

'Professeur, comment fait-on pour lancer un sort sans rien prononcer ?' 

Un murmure traversa la classe. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du petit professeur Flitwick.

'Bonne question, mademoiselle Few, même si elle n'entre pas dans le cadre de notre cours… d'aujourd'hui. Je suppose que vous avez du vous poser la question en voyant à l'œuvre des sixième et septième année ?'

Le murmure s'intensifia, les élèves devenaient excités.

'Et est-ce que l'on pourra apprendre à le faire, Professeur ?' demanda un élève.

'Oui, en effet. Vous apprendrez cela l'année prochaine dans le cadre du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.'

'Oh… alors en fait c'était pas si particulier de sa part…'

'Pardon ?' demandèrent les élèves voisins de Lara.

'Euh rien, je me suis trompée, je devais dire ça avec en italique et avec les guillemets.'

'Ah oui, bien sûr… les guillemets…héhé', murmurèrent avec compréhension, les élèves autour de Lara.

Le professeur Flitwick revint au sujet principal du cours, le sortilège du concombre. Il s'agissait d'ensorceler un concombre pour que celui-ci se mette à danser une samba. _« C'est dingue ce que ça me sera utile plus tard. Je dormirai plus jamais de la même façon, ça c'est sûr. » _ Quant à Lara, elle avait perdu tout son entrain. C'est pas facile quand l'homme de nos rêves perd tout d'un coup un prestige qui était sûrement dûment mérité. Et puis, fatalement, c'en était finit pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait sûrement plus aucune chance de croiser Harry au « hasard » des couloirs. Il pouvait se balader s'il voulait, mais elle, elle n'y serait pas. Elle avait bien trop de travail à rattraper, négligé au cours de la semaine… C'est dur de poursuivre les gens. Et puis elle pouvait bien rentrer à sa tour tout de suite et d'en finir avec sa misérable vie. _« Oui mais oh, ainsi disparaîtrait une chance inestimable pour Harry de vivre heureux avec la plus merveilleuse fille qu'il pourrait rencontrer. » _

* * *

'Et maintenant… double divination, youpi…', murmura Lara sans grande conviction à la sortie du cours. 

'Alors j'lui dis à ma mère ; « C'est pas parce que je fais des infusions avec tes chaussettes que je suis forcément anormale. »'

'Ouaaais, bien sortit !'

Ses amies avaient changé de sujet de conversation maintenant, jugeant que le Ravenclaw en question n'était pas assez « pipeule », et à présent, Lara se demandait comment elle avait fait pour choisir des amies pareilles. _« Ne te prend pas trop de haut. Ce n'est pas parce que tu mérites Harry que tu dois te croire supérieure à tous ! … même si tu l'es. »_ La modestie est une vertu.

'Je me demande ce qu'on fera aujourd'hui avec Firenze…' entendit Lara parler un élève à proximité.

'Bah, on lira sûrement encore dans les astres.'

'Mais je croyais que cette matière était terminée ?'

'Non, non, ce sera la matière principale pour votre OWL, et il reste encore beaucoup à apprendre.', dit une voix forte.

_« Ah bon, … soit, si c'est Firenze qui le dit. »_

Car effectivement c'était Firenze qui se tenait à la porte de la salle de classe, prêt à accueillir les élèves arrivant. Une fois que tous les élèves étaient entrés dans le décor quasi tropical de la classe, Firenze commença son cours, sur, oh quelle surprise, l'astronomie.

'Mais non, Mercure et Saturne sont justement dans une phase neutre pour les vingt-six heures à venir. Il ne peuvent pas influencer Mars, pas avant d'avoir bougé sept degrés et six minutes vers l'ouest !'

'Ah oui, bien sûr comment ais-je pu me tromper…'

'Et regarde là, tu as fait pleins d'autres erreurs.'

Bien entendu, Lara n'était pas concentrée, et tous ces calculs ne formaient qu'un amas grouillant de chiffres et de mesures incompréhensibles pour son esprit découragé. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire équipe avec Sonia, la tête de la classe de divination ?

'Non mais vraiment, cette couleur ne va pas. Du. Tout. Avec mon teint.'

'Okay, c'est vrai que ça fait « too much », mais ça peut pas être pire, genre t'sé…'

Ha oui, pour cette raison-là. Sonia faisait partie des seules filles de la classe à vraiment être intéressée par la divination. Les autres n'étaient là que pour avoir cours avec Firenze, le beau centaure, sinon, elles auraient laissé tomber le cours depuis longtemps.

'Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux. Voyons-voir ce que ça dit…', dit Sonia en rendant le parchemin à Lara.

Elles sortirent leurs manuels pour décrypter leurs calculs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lara n'avait toujours pas comprit. Bien sûr, Sonia la réprimanda de ne pas faire assez d'efforts et elle chercha avec Lara.

'Voyons voir…', et elle feuilleta quelques pages de son livre, sous le regard endormit de Lara. 'C'est en rapport avec des sentiments, et… tu recevras quelque chose.'

'Un baiser ?', s'écria Lara, tout d'un coup sortie de sa transe.

'Hum… c'est possible, ça concorderait.', dit Sonia en levant les yeux de son livre, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

Bien sûr, Lara n'avait pas été très discrète et à présent, tout le monde en classe la regardait avec des yeux rieurs et en gloussant. Rouge comme une tomate, Lara se tassa sur sa chaise. Un baiser…

_

* * *

_

_« Je l'aurai… je l'aurai… je l'aurai… »_ Si c'était même écrit dans les astres, alors nuls doutes qu'elle allait le recevoir sont baiser. Mais peut-être que ça n'était pas cela… ce pouvait être pleins d'autres choses, Lara n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être d'autre mais c'est tout aussi possible qu'elle reçoive… des fleurs par exemple. Ç'aurait été romantique, mais pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Autant aller vérifier. Mais où ? Lara n'en avait aucune idée. Ce fut en y réfléchissant qu'elle remballa ses affaires, ce qui expliqua aussi la raison pour laquelle elle fut la dernière en classe. C'est pas facile de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Vraiment.

Y avait-il d'autres moyens de le savoir ? Voir encore dans le futur peut-être. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen, auquel Lara était habituée et qu'elle maîtrisait assez bien. _« La lecture de feuilles de thé ! »_ Mais on ne sert pas de thé durant les repas, ou du moins, pas dans des tasses comme elle l'a apprit. Autant allez voir chez le professeur Trelawney.

Lara se dirigea vers la tour nord. Elle croisa un groupe d'élève après avoir monté le premier escalier puis se dirigea vers l'un des couloirs qui menait à l'escalier suivant. Avait-elle rêvé ou elle avait vu une forme noire tourner à l'angle du couloir? Avançant sur la pointe des pieds elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir qui croisait le sien. Personne. Pourtant elle entendait des pas. Poussée par la curiosité, elle suivit son ouïe. Elle passa devant une intersection, et se figea en son plein centre.

'Oh'

Il était là. Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle n'en avait cure, le fait était qu'il marchait dans un couloir vide, pas si loin d'un bouquet de gui _« Heureusement que je l'ai remarqué ce matin »_ et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le laisser tout seul. Mais bien sûr, le couloir était vide et son exclamation fut amplifiée. Il tourna la tête et il sembla à Lara qu'elle avait vu un éclat de regard couleur saphir. Elle fit un bon sur le coté pour se cacher hors de vue du couloir et attendit quelques instants ; Lara devina qu'il s'était arrêté car elle n'entendait plus ses pas _« mais dis-donc, je suis de plus en plus perspicace ! »_. L'avait-il vue ? Peut-être pas, mais Lara avait peur qu'il ne l'entende par les battements effrénés de son cœur ; elle voulait le prendre par surprise, et jusque là, c'était plutôt mal partit.

Les pas reprirent, s'éloignant. Lara attendit encore quelques instants, puis osa un regard dans le couloir. S'il se croyait seul, il oserait peut-être passer par les couloirs principaux _« et pleins de gui »_ bien sûr, mais ça ce n'était qu'accessoire. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, elle se glissa furtivement derrière une statue, attendit, puis se mit à courir sur la pointe des pieds. S'arrêtant derrière chaque cachette potentielle.

_« Ça y est ! il a tourné à droite, vers les couloirs principaux ! Il est enfin à ma portée ! »_

Lara s'élança, toujours sur la pointe des pieds (_« mieux vaut ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. »_), se cacha une dernière fois à l'angle de l'intersection entre les couloirs et jeta un coup d'œil. Il était là, et Lara pouvait déjà voir les bouquets de gui. Mais elle n'allait pas l'avoir comme ça. Le mieux aurait été de le prendre en sandwich, et pour ça, il fallait prendre l'intersection suivante. Lara attendit de voir dans quelle direction se dirigeait le Gryffindor. Il prenait à gauche, il fallait donc continuer dans la même direction. Se risquant à faire un peu de bruit, Lara courut à en perdre haleine. Le bout du couloir tournait vers les couloirs principaux, et c'est là qu'elle allait l'avoir.

S'arrêtant à l'angle du couloir, elle reprit son souffle. Les pas se rapprochaient. Elle s'imaginait déjà la rencontre ; elle, courant, pressée à aller vers un lieu inconnu, et le percutant, lui, sous ce bouquet qui lui était passé inaperçu pendant tout ce temps. Jugeant les pas suffisamment près, elle s'élança.

Le choc fut brutal _« mais eh, combien utile. »_ Enfin le moment tant attendu. Des mains fortes l'empêchèrent de tomber sous le choc. Elle s'était écrasée le nez mais à ce moment, toute douleur disparaissait. Levant les yeux vers sont prince charmant, elle se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait arriver. Lorsqu'une cravate verte arriva dans son champ de vision, son sang se figea. Le visage de Gregory Goyle tout sourire suffit pour l'achever.

_« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »_

(¯·..··..·´¯)

_Je stagne sur Faramir... c'est pas facile mais je n'abandonne pas._

_niph __  
_


End file.
